bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 36(Snow Day)
Snow Day! is the 19th episode of Season 5. Plot Gil and Goby see snow falling from the sky. The guppies learn about snow, and later on, Mr. Grouper takes them to the Winter Festival. Segments and Songs * Pop Song: "I Love Snow" * Shop: Deema's Snow Cone Store * Lunch Joke: Macaroni and Skis * Storybook: The Skiers's ski trip * Dance Song: "Shovel the Snow" * Field Trip: The Winter Festival * Ending Song: "I Miss Snow" * Important Characters: Gil and Goby Story Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for--" Gil: (in his winter clothes, riding his sled) "Wee!" Molly: "What is Gil doing?" (goes quiet to wait for the answer) "Right! He's sledding!" (Gil drags the sled offscreen.) Molly: "It's time for...--" (Gil sleds in again, but goes too quickly and crashes, flying offscreen. Molly swims over to him as he lies on the sand.) Molly: "Gilly?" Gil: (wakes up) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (After the theme song, Goby and Gil swim by, wearing their jackets to keep warm in the cold water.) Gil: "Hi there!" Goby: "Hello." (They stop when snow falls from the sky. A bundled crab comes by.) Gil and Goby: "Hello!" Crab: "Hello there! It looks like it's gonna snow today!" Gil: "Yeah! It's started snowing a little already!" Crab: "Well, if it snows enough, a Winter Festival will be held this evening!" Goby: "What's a festival?" Nonny: (swam by with his sled) "A festival is a big celebration." (swims away) Crab: "Right! During the Winter Festival, everyone celebrates winter!" Gil: "A celebration for winter?" Crab: "That's right! Oh, I gotta go! See you at the festival, kids!" (scuttles away) Goby and Gil: "Bye!" (At school, the other guppies say hello to the viewers before sitting in their spots.) Molly, Deema, Oona, and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" Gil and Goby: (swim in) "Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper!" Mr. Grouper: (chuckles) "Gil! Goby!" Goby: "If it snows enough, there'll be a Winter Festival this evening!" Oona: "A Winter Festival?" Molly: "I love winter!" Deema: (gives Molly a confused look) "Winter?" Nonny: "Winter is the coldest season of the year." Mr. Grouper: "That's right! There are so many things to do in the winter!" Oona: "Like what?" (The background turns blue.) Mr. Grouper: "Let's think about some of the things you do for fun in the wintertime! When you roll snowballs of different sizes on top of each other and decorate the top one to look like someone's face, it's called a..." (waits for the answer) Molly: "Snowman!" Mr. Grouper: "Right! And when you're sledding down a snowy hill, you ride on a..." (goes silent again) Nonny: "Sled!" Mr. Grouper: "Right! There are a lot of other things, too, like having a snowball fight!" Gil: "Or having a sledding race down a hill!" Deema: "Winter's such a beautiful season!" (laughs)." Oona: "And a fun one, too!" Goby: "I love winter." Mr Grouper: "Let's sing about it." (The background shifts to a snowy field. Molly, in her winter attire.) Molly: (sings) "I love snow, I love snow! Falling from the sky! Love to see a blizzard piling white stuff very high! Oh, I love snow, I love snow! Nothing's quite as nice! Snow forts, snowmen, snow angels, snow cats, and snow mice! One thing that I’d love, one thing I'd like to know... What’s the secret recipe for starting up the snow, snow, snow, snow? Not sure how it’s done, on that I’m not quite clear! But if I could just find out how, I’d make it snow all year! Oh, I love snow, I love snow! Piled up, cold and sweet! Get that snowplow started up and roaring down the street! Oh, I love snow, I love snow! Why can’t it snow now? Sure would love to make it snow, I just don’t quite know how!" '' ''Come ''on, quiet guys, come and play in the snow with us!"'' Gil: (sings) "That isn't such a bad idea! Come on and join in, lad! Hey, hey, hey!" Molly: (sings) "The snow may be cold, but give it a try! I'll get to ''make a snowman and eat snow cones at last!"'' All: (sings) "Oh, you love snow, we love snow! It's the best of all! I can't wait for the moment when the snow starts to fall! Oh, I love snow, I love snow! It's the best of all! I can't wait for the moment when the snow starts to fall!" (The song ends, and the viewers clap and cheer as the background turns a tan-yellow. Gil and Oona appear.) Gil: "Oona and I are going to get some snow cones!" Oona: "Let's go!" (The two guppies swim up to the main counter. Deema comes by.) Deema: "Hello there! What can I get for you two?" Gil: "We'd each like a snow cone, please!" Deema: (giggles) "Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" (A bubble pops, and the background turns into a snow cone shop.) Deema: "Welcome to Deema's Snow Cone Store.What kind would you like?" Gil: "I would like an blue-spotted snow cone, please!" Oona: "And I'd like a purple-spotted snow cone, please!" (Deema churns the shaved ice from the machine into two cone-shaped paper cups. Then, she swims over to the snow cone sugar-food-coloring machine. There are three colors on the machine: red, yellow, and blue.) Deema: (to the viewers) "To make a purple-spotted snow cone, I need the color purple." (looks at the machine to see purple isn't there) "Hmm... Maybe we can make ''purple! Which two colors can we use to make purple?" Little Fish: "Red and blue!" Deema: (to the viewers) "Right! Red and blue make purple!" (She pulls the lever for the red and blue sugar-coloring, one after the other, and the snow cone comes out purple-spotted!) Deema: (swims back to Oona and hands her the snow cone) "Here you go! One purple-spotted snow cone!" Oona: "Thank you!" (swims out of the shop) Deema: (to Gil) "And you said you want an orange-spotted snow cone, right?" Gil: "That's right, girl!" Deema: (swims to the machine again) "I don't have orange, but we can make it! Which two colors make orange?" Little Fish: "Red and yellow!" Deema: "Right! Red and yellow make orange!" (She does the same as before, only with red and yellow sugar-coloring, and the snow cone comes out orange-spotted! Deema swims back to Gil to give him the snow cone.) Gil: "Thank you!" Deema: "You're welcome! Enjoy your snow cone!" Gil: "I will!" (Swims out of the shop.) Deema: (To the viewers)"And thank you for helping mix the colors together." (Mr. Grouper swims through the door.) Mr. Grouper: "Excuse me! What time is it?" Deema: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. Grouper: "What time is it?" Molly, Nonny, and Oona: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. Grouper: "What time is it?" Molly, Oona, and Nonny: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. Grouper: "What time is it?" Molly, Oona, and Nonny: "It's time for lunch!" Mr. Grouper: "It's lunchtime!" Molly, Oona, and Nonny: "Hey, what's for lunch?" (A bubble pops, and the background turns into a snowy playground. Nonny, Molly, and Oona are wearing their snow outfits.) Oona: "What did you get for lunch, Molly?" Molly: "I got a Turkey and Cheese sandwich. What did you get, Oona?" Oona: "I got Tomato and Cheese. What did you get, Nonny?" Nonny: "I got Macaroni and Skis?!" All: (Laughing). Little Fish: "Macaroni and Skis?" Little Fish 2: "That's silly business!" Little Fish: "Silly snowy business." (The scene changes to the ocean. Molly appears.) Molly: "There are lots of things to do in the winter! You can go sledding or play with your friends in the snow!" Gil: "Hey, Molly!" Molly: "Hi, Gilly. Whatcha doing!" Gil: “I’m preparing for a snowball fight,Watch and learn.The secret to making a snowball is to gather up snow.And there you have it a snowball.” (He threw a snowball at the Little Fish’s snowfort.) Gil: “See.” (Suddenly, they hear multiple tiny voices chanting, "Snowballs!" Seven Little Fish in their snow fort, snowballs in fin.) Gil: "Uh-oh!" (The Little Fish throw their snowballs at Gil, who is nearly buried by the time they're done. He sits there on the sand, shivering, and Molly laughs.) Oona: "Come on, guys! We're making snowmen out of clay!" Molly: "Come on!" (The girls swim over to the table while Gil watches from his spot on the floor. Oona is making a snowman out of clay.) Deema: "Wow, Oona! That looks good!" Oona: "Thanks!" Molly: "Speaking of snow, about that Winter Festival..." Oona: "Oh, yeah! The Winter Festival!" Gil: "That's going to be great!" Deema: "I can't wait!" Mr. Grouper: "Line up, everyone! It's time to go outside!" Guppies: "Outside, outside! Outside, everybody, outside!" Mr. Grouper: "Line up, everybody, line up, line up! Gup, gup, gup, gup..." Guppies: "Guppies!" Mr. Grouper: "Everybody, get out! Get, get..." Guppies: "Guppies!" Mr. Grouper: "Get out, get up! Everybody, go..." Guppies: "Outside!" Mr. Grouper: "Here we go, here we go, here we go! Everybody, line up! Here we go, outside! Everybody, let's go, go, go, go! G-get out-out-out-out-out-out-out-out-out-outside! Bubble Guppies!" (Goby Molly and Deema are on the playground.) Goby: "We're Skiers!" Molly: "Professional Skiers!" Deema: "Ready to go on a ski trip." Nonny: "Once upon a time..." (A bubble pops, and the playground turns into a ski lodge.) Nonny: "There were three Professional Skiers who were ready to go on a ski trip." Goby: "Guys!Ya ready to go skiing?" Molly: "I was born ready?" Deema: "Me too." Goby: "We'd better find a mountain perfect for skiing." Molly: "Let's go find a mountain to ski." Deema: "Let's go." Molly: "Wait. We gotta watch out for a mountain leopard." Goby: "A mountain leopard." Deema: "Oh boy." All: "Uh oh." Molly: "Alright guys.Let's go find a mountain for us to ski on." Nonny: "And so the skiers set out across the frozen north to find a mountain perfect for skiing." Molly: "Here we are Snow Leopard Fields." Deema: "What are we waiting for let's ski." Nonny: "And so the skiers ski along the snowy plains." Goby: "Gee I wonder why it's called Snow Leopard Fields." (A snow leopard appears.) All: "Snow Leopard." Deema: "I guess that's why it's called Snow Leopard Fields." (They fled away from the leopard.) Goby: "I think we lost her." Molly: "Let'a find another mountain for us to ski." Nonny: "And so the skiers find another mountain to ski." Molly: "Here we are Snowy Ridge." Deema: "Perfect for skiing." Goby: "Let's ski." Nonny: "Just as they we're continuing to ski." All: "Snow Leopard." Deema: "Get to the sled." (They put their ski gear in the sled and Molly pushes the sled.The snow leopard was chasing them.They went down a slope.They hide behind a tree till the snow leopard was gone.) Molly: "That was close." Goby: "We'd better find a mountain to ski on before the snow leopard comes back." Deema: "We need to find the tallest mountain ever." Molly: (To the viewers)"We need your help.We need to find a mountain to ski on.Which mountain is the tallest?" Little fish: "This one." Molly: "Right this mountain is the tallest." Leopard: (Roars). Deema: "The Snow Leopard's coming." Goby: "Let's go." (They swim to the Tallest Mountain ever.) Molly: "Here we are Blizzardy Mountain." Goby: "Perfect place for skiing." (They ski down to the bottom.When grey clouds hide the sun.) Deema: "Uh guys do you know why they called it Blizzardy Mountain." (It began to snow.) Molly: "Yikes we're doomed." Goby: "Look we can take shelter in this cave." Deema: "Oh boy." Nonny: "But guess who came back again." All: "Snow Leopard." Deema: "Please don't eat us." Leopard: "I'm not gonna eat you.I just want to ski with you but you keep running away." Molly: "So you we're trying to have fun with us." Leopard: "Yeah I really want to ski with you.Do you have four ski gear I could have." All: "We can arrange that." Molly: "We'll ski till the Blizzard goes away." Leopard: "Okay." (The Blizzard clears up and the guppies give the leopard four pairs of skies.) Leopard: "Whoa I love skiing." All: "We all do." Nonny: "And so, The Skiers and the snow leopard enjoy their ski trip on the mountains. And they all lived happily ever after!" (A bubble pops, and the snowy mountain turns back into the playground. The viewers clap and cheer. Gil pops up as the guppies swim inside.) Gil: "Come on, everybody! It's time to dance!" (The guppies swim back inside. Goby, Gil, and Deema are wearing their snow clothes.) Gil: "Get up and dance with us! Come on, all you snow-lovers get up! Grab your shovels and let's dance!" (sings) ''Let's go outside and shovel some snow! We'll decrease the level of piling snow, so there's not gonna be deep snow-oh!Let's shovel it up till the work is done! (speaks) Alright, everybody! When I say go, we're gonna shovel up some snow! Are you ready? Here we go! A One, two, three! (sings) Hand over hand''! Let's shovel the snow!'' Shovel the snow, shovel the snow! Hand over hand''! Let's shovel the snow!'' It's a good deed, so do it with pride! Hand over hand''! Let's shovel the snow!'' Shovel the snow, shovel the snow! Hand over hand''! Let's shovel the snow!'' It may be hard, but it's a lot of ''fun!'' Come on down to the sidewalk With a snow shovel in your hand! Go on, and shovel up the snow! It'll be hard work, but you can do it too! Hand over hand''! Let's shovel the snow!'' Shovel the snow, shovel the snow! Hand over hand''! Let's shovel the snow!'' It's a good deed, so do it with pride! Shovel the snow, shovel the snow! Shovel!" (The viewers clap and cheer as the background changes to the ocean again.) Molly: "It's almost time for the Winter Festival!" Gil: "You're right! I can't wait!" Molly: “Remember the snowball you made. Can you show me again.” Gil: “Okay. The secret to making the perfect snowball is to gather up the snow and voila a snowball.” Molly: “Uh Gil.” (a strange looking Guppy figure with a bucketful of snowballs appeared.) Gil: “Uh oh.” (a clump of snow falls on his head) (The camera zooms out to show a tree. Sitting on top of it with a bucket full of snow is Deema.) Deema: "Whoopsie!" (The girls and the viewers laugh as Mr Grouper comes in wearing his winter clothes.) Mr Grouper: "Come on, guys! It's time to go to the Winter Festival!" Gil: "Cool!" Guppies: "Field trip!" Molly: Do You Want To Come With Us To Winter Festival? Great! "C'mon." (The class, came in winter clothing, swim to the festival. There's plenty of fun in the atmosphere, but no sign of snow, only frost on the plants and windows.) Gil: "There's no snow..." Molly: "No...there isn't..." Snail: "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? It's a pleasure to have all of you here tonight, but I'm afraid that snow just isn't in the cards. I'm truly sorry." (All the kids are disappointed.) Gil: (to himself) "This is the worst celebration ever..." (he sighs) Oona: "Don't say that, Gil! I'm sure it'll snow next time!" (Molly sadly swims away from the rest of the group. Goby, concerned, watches her go.) Molly: (sings) "I wanted snow...to come falling down...not a storm...just frost, not sleet..." Gil: (sings) "But all of us are playing happily together!" Goby: (sings) "We're going to be happy, whatever the weather!" Gil: (sings)'' "The sun could be shining..."'' Deema: (sings) "A blizzard cloud blow..." All sans Molly: (sings) "When you've got friends, you don't care about snow!" Molly: (sings) "I miss snow..." All sans Molly: (sings)'' "She misses snow..."'' Molly: (sings) "I miss snow..." All sans Molly: (sings)'' "She misses snow..."'' Molly: (sings) "I wish it would come..." All sans Molly: (sings) "Come falling down..." Molly: (sings) "I miss snow..." All sans Molly: (sings) "She misses snow..." Gil: (sings) "Try not to care if it's snowing, try not to care if it's not! Better to care for the friends right here! Care for the great friends you've got!" Molly: (sings) "I still like snow, still wish it would fall." Gil: (sings) "But it seems that snow...is almost impossible." Goby: (sings) "I'll smile at snowflakes or sunny blue skies." Deema: (sings) "I'll smile 'cause of you, 'cause of you and everyone else, too." Nonny: (sings) "It's all of you who give me that wintry glow." Gil: (sings) "Though you've got good friends, still I know you miss snow." Molly: (sings) "I miss you, snow." All sans Molly: (sings) "She misses snow." Molly: (sings) "I miss you, snow." All sans Molly: (sings) "She misses snow." Molly: (sings) "So now all of you know..." All sans Molly: (sings) "Now we all know..." Molly: (sings) "I miss you, snow." All sans Molly: (sings) "She misses snow." Molly: (sings) "I miss you, snow." All sans Molly: (sings) "She misses snow..." The songs ends, and snow starts to fall. Gil is the first to notice. Gil: "Hey! Look, everybody! It's snowing!" (Everyone is amazed.) Gil: (takes Molly's hand) "See, Molly? It did ''snow after all!" Molly: "Thanks, Gilly!" (The two hug, and the ocean background replaces the festival. Molly and Gil swim in, still in their winter clothes.) Gil: "That was a ''fun ''Winter Festival!" Molly: "It sure was!" Gil: "Oh! I want to show you something, Molly! Come here!" (Gil swims over to a giant snowman.) Molly: "Wow, Gil! You made this all by yourself?" Gil: "Yeah! It was hard work, but it was all worth it." (notices the snowman stats to shudder) "Oh no." (The snowman is knocked off balance suddenly, and the two smaller balls fall on Gil. He peeks out of the snow, and Molly and the viewers laugh.) 'The End''' Category:Episodes Category:Winter-Themed Episodes Category:Episodes That Have Gil As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Goby As The Main Character